


A Breath or Two Between Our Lips

by elliebird



Series: Previously Posted Roswell, New Mexico Fic (2019) [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt asking for their first public kiss.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Previously Posted Roswell, New Mexico Fic (2019) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636822
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	A Breath or Two Between Our Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 02.11.19

The street was mostly deserted at this hour as Alex followed Michael out of the restaurant. They’d closed the place down, lingering until they had their heads bent close over the last of a shared dessert and Michael’s hands had begun to wander. 

“Come get a drink with me,” Michael said. He leaned in, his lips warm on Alex’s skin. They stood outside the restaurant, beneath the street lights, Michael’s hand inside Alex’s jacket, always touching like it pained him to keep his hands to himself. 

The air was cool for late September but the shiver that slid down Alex’s spine had nothing to do with the wind and everything to do with the way Michael’s lips grazed his jaw and the heat of his fingers as they slipped beneath his shirt. 

“You want to get a drink?” Alex was breathless. Right now, the last thing he wanted was to go anywhere that wasn’t right back to the trailer. 

He felt Michael’s smile against his skin. “With you, yeah.” 

They were easing into the “out in public” aspect of their relationship. They hadn’t yet ventured to the Wild Pony together, if only because the bar wasn’t Alex’s idea of a good time. 

Michael asking meant it was important. “Yeah, okay,” Alex said with a smile. “You can buy me a drink.” 

Alex thought there might not be anything he wouldn’t do for Michael to look at him like that, his mouth ticked up in a private, pleased smile. 

The parking lot was crowded. Saturday night at the Wild Pony meant a live band and most of the town not home with kids was at the bar for cheap beer and a night of distraction. 

As a teenager, Alex had spent the occasional evening with Maria and Liz, studying at one of the back booths before the regulars made it impossible. He didn’t spend time here these days. Even if he wasn’t spending every night with Michael, the honky tonk thing wasn’t his scene. 

They walked through the doors into a packed house. 

“Alex!” Maria called from behind the bar. She no longer looked surprised to see the two of them together, though she never passed up a chance to give Alex a hard time about keeping it secret for so long. 

“I’m a hundred percent behind this relationship,” Maria said, delight lighting up her pretty face, “if it means getting you in here more often.” She leaned across the bar and threw her arms around Alex. 

“Guerin,” she said dryly, looking him over. “Wish I could say it’s nice to see you, though I appreciate you making my boy Alex so happy.” 

“Deluca,” Michael drawled, laying on the flirty cowboy routine, “it’s okay to admit you’ve missed me.” 

Michael didn’t know how to have a conversation with an attractive woman without laying on the charm. Alex mostly found it amusing. 

Maria set two bottles of Michael's favorite beer on the bar. “On the house,” she said with a wink at Alex. 

“She must like you a lot,” Michael said. “She doesn’t do that for me.” 

Alex sat on the bar stool, surveying the place and trying to look at it objectively. Maria had put her stamp on it since taking it over from her mom. 

Beside him, Michael had his back against the bar, surveying the crowd. He was relaxed here. “Do you know everyone here?” 

“Yeah, well.” Michael picked at the label on his beer bottle. “This place was the closest thing I had to home for a while,” he said easily, like a confession like that didn’t mean ripping himself open. The _until now_ went unspoken but Alex heard it just the same. 

Alex set his beer on the bar. “Guerin,” he said quietly. 

Michael opened his mouth to brush him off, maybe tell him not to make a big deal about it, and Alex caught him by the waist, fingers in a belt loop tugging him close. He watched the caution on Michael’s face give way to surprise and then a slow, sexy smile lighting up his eyes as Alex leaned in and kissed him right there against the bar. 

He kissed the taste of beer from Michael’s lips, and when he might have ended the kiss, Michael caught him up with an arm around his waist, hauling him in close like it made sense do this right here against the bar. 

“Michael,” Alex mumbled into Michael’s mouth. 

The world didn’t end. The music kept playing, the beer kept flowing and no one looked twice at them. 

“You want another drink?” Alex asked, pulling back. His face was flushed. His lips tasted like Michael. 

“Nope.” Michael sounded ragged. He hooked his finger in the open collar at Alex’s throat and tugged him back in. “I want to get out of here,” he said before covering Alex’s mouth with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
